narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sensing Transmission
false info Ain't that just the Yamanaka Clan Telepathy?--Omojuze (talk) 10:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea...the MS translation would be nice...Norleon (talk) 10:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::It's yamanaka clan telepathy.--Salamancc (talk) 10:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::No its not its. Think about it what does the word perception mean and try to use it in a sentence. While using her Chakra Sensing Technique, she is transferring the enemies location to Shikamaru. Well yeah its sort of like the Telepathy and all but its different than you think. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 14:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :::: I'm sure it's a new jutsu. Telepathy is merely people communicating verbally. Perception Transfer is Ino relaying her own sight/sensing into Shikamaru. It was explicitly shown that ISC formed one body with this formation. Ino was the brain, transmitting messages to the body, Shikamaru, who used the weapon, Choji.--JambinoT (talk) 16:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::It is a new jutsu. Your right telepathy is merely people communicating verbally. When Ino used that new justu she is the brain meaning whatever she senses she locks them on and transfer it to Shikamaru and let do his thing. Like there was incoming enemies that was about to attack them and her technique saw it coming and linked it to Shikamaru and let him use his jutsu to fling Chōji onto them. So this technique isn't like the Yamanaka Clan Telepathy. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 17:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :It really doesn't look like a proper new technique, but I am pretty sure it is. Like the "Kagenui: Pull" is a different technique from "Kagenui" only god knows why. It doesn't look like simple telepathy communication because, as far as we saw, Ino was not exactly warning Shikamaru about what she was feeling, it was like she was allowing him to feel everything she felt. That huge thing in that chakra image playing Yo-yo kinda goes for not being simply telepathy communication. - Gorenja (talk) 20:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::If it wasn't new then why did it say Perception Transfer then hmm? Your right she is allowing him b/c she is giving him perception of what she is sensing. Ino is the brain of the Human Bullet Yoyo by her sensing and using the technique at the same time she is giving Shikamaru perception. Perception Transfer means to transfer perception from the user that is Ino and to the body which is Shikamaru. It works by her sensing the targets then lock them on then she uses the technique to transfer what she sensed and locks them on while using the Chakra Sensing Technique and what ever she senses, Shikamaru senses by that new technique she linked him to. So don't you see she is using that technique to link him to her Chakra Sensing Technique which makes her the brain. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 21:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Won't know for sure until the raw is out, but the font used for technique names tends to different from the one used for character speech and thought bubbles. In both scanlations, there was no change, and they tend to follow those font changes. I don't think this is a new technique by itself, just Ino projecting her own sensing perception to a third party. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :But that one isn't character speech she said it in her thoughts. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 22:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 The way I get it is that she split her consciousness into 3 parts, sent 1/3 to each of the two and worked like a second brain of sorts in their head and due to her being a sensor, they could sense too or something--Elveonora (talk) 23:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :That is what I'm saying she is giving them perception by transferring her sensory skills to them by linking them to her. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 23:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::Yeah, but not sure if that counts as new technique, that is Mind Clone Switch Technique nope?--Elveonora (talk) 23:31, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Um what does Mind Clone Switch Technique got anything to do with this? Please try and get what I'm saying, first she starts sensing the enemies and locks on to them then she uses that new technique to transfer her sensory skills to them that will show them where to attack. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 23:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 You're missing my point Elveonora. Check the image someone uploaded of the three summons by the end of the chapter (and by the way, why are suddenly all the raws for the last pages available by the time the chapter is out, but not the entire chapter itself?). The font for the Summoning Technique is different, sort of bolded and all. When characters use techniques, the names of the techniques tend to be written in that font. There have been instances of technique names showing up without the different font, but the only time that font is used through the chapters is for jutsu names. If in the raw this shows up with this different font, then it's definitely a technique on its own, if not, still possible, but probably not. Omnibender - Talk - 23:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :What your saying makes good sense you see this new technique is on its own otherwise it wouldn't appear on that font like the others techniques. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 23:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 I'd say it's a technique because she says only the "lock-on" stuff and then "Kanchi Denden!!". We could keep it as unnamed/italic with this name, but at least keep the article. Seelentau 愛議 16:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :That lock-on stuff is her when she uses her Chakra Sensing Technique and then she uses that new technique to transfer the intel of where to attack while they are locked-on. Get what I'm saying? Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 16:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 "Name" Ino calls it 感知伝達 Kanchi Dentatsu, which means Sensing Transmission, but that's not the actual name, I think... Seelentau 愛議 20:35, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :No its Perception Transfer Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 21:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::I'm surprised you still aren't yet blocked.--Elveonora (talk) 22:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Do you have a problem with me? Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 22:25, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::::With all due respect Inoyamanaka98, but your response was not helpful and extremely naive regarding that you answered to one of the few editors here who is able to understand Japanese. (talk) 22:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::That ^_ Unless you know Japanese too Ino and better than Seelentau. You are free to enlighten us why you disagree and how is his translation wrong--Elveonora (talk) 22:43, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Tell him I'm sorry I thought that is what he meant and I didn't knew he knows Japanese and no I don't know any. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 22:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Ok, i reviwed the all chapter and stuff, seeing the way that the technique works it looks like there is something different from Yamanaka's Telepathy, It's sort of a mixed technique. It's like she transfers her conscience to another, and with that her sensing skill is tranferred too. Saying that i think it's a new technique. Because telepathy is just a way to talk in another's mind, this seems different. I could be wrong but i doubt it, and 感知伝達 Kanchi Dentatsu, Sensing Transmission it seems right. --Dan.Faulkner (talk) 09:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Your right but part about her transfers her conscience I'm not sure about, she is transferring her senses to another by becoming their mind after she senses the enemies chakra and locks onto them and her sensing skills is still in effect when this technique is still active, and show the person where to attack. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 16:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Well, obviously I was wrong, the Kanji are indeed 感知伝々 Kanchi Denden, but the translation remains the same. Seelentau 愛議 16:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Picture If this does become a page, I'd like to suggest a change in picture. I would put the panel where it shows the link between Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji; that white figure with the yo-yo, connecting to each of the them, you know? I feel it shows that this technique links the minds of the user and target(s) as one. --ScruffyC – Ash "Scruffy" Chancellor, the man who will become the world's greatest video game designer and change the world y'know! (talk) 15:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :How about we make a 2 pictures of first her putting her hand behind Shikamaru's head and then put that? Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 15:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 I Think this picture is perfect, because at the moment that Ino touches Shikamaru's nape, is when her transmits her conscience. --Dan.Faulkner (talk) 10:54, June 8, 2013 (UTC)